


The Blanket Hogger

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, yes i am soft for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: The fourth time Lucas wakes up to no arms around his waist and an uncomfortable sense of coldness in his bones, he knows he has to say something.OrThe one where Eliott is a blanket hogger, Lucas just wants to sleep, and they just love each other a whole lot (featuring dubious breakfast snack choices and a whole lot of snuggling)





	The Blanket Hogger

**Author's Note:**

> bet you haven't missed me, uh
> 
> I know it's been a while, but the braincells work when they work. I've missed you guys! Here's another prompt <3 I hope you enjoy! I love you guys. Please, let me know what you think <3 :)
> 
> This one was so fun to write!! Not gonna lie, I might've fangirled a little at some parts as i proofread it sksks who else is missing elu during this long hiatus??
> 
> send me more prompts or come share your love in [eluincorrectquotes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eluincorrectquotes)

The fourth time Lucas wakes up to no arms around his waist and an uncomfortable sense of coldness in his bones, he knows he has to say something.

He rolls off the bed with a heavy sigh, naked feet paddling across the bedroom until he reaches the closet. The cold floor makes his feet ache, and he feels it running up all the way to his shoulders, teeth clattering against his bottom lip. He reaches inside the closet, fingers grasping the first soft hoodie he stumbles upon, and immediately throws it over his head – the fabric falls over his shoulders and past his thighs, the smell of candy and rain embracing his body.

He stops for a second, indulging in the sudden warmth he’s hit with, and gives the bed a longing look. The image he sees tugs at his heartstrings.

Eliott is lying there, buried under layer upon layer of blankets, only his hair and eyes poking out of the human burrito he’s created for himself at some point during the night. Lucas smiles softly at the way his hair moves softly against his forehead with every exhale, the moon illuminating half his face like a futuristic picture.

A sweet ache settles in his gut when Eliott clenches his balled hands a little harder, pulling the comforter closer to himself as he tucks himself deeper into the mattress – and Lucas is _so_ soft for this boy he feels like he could burst with it sometimes. Despite the undoubtable, empty and freezing spot next to Eliott in bed, that Lucas gives a sad look a second later, he can’t find it himself to be actually mad at Eliott.

A breathless hiss escapes his lips when his bare legs make contact with the sheets. As expected, they freeze Lucas’ skin off, and _isn’t it ridiculous?,_ Lucas thinks to himself. He was lying there less than a minute ago, and now it feels like his side of the bed hasn’t been slept in for hours.

He shivers slightly, rolling over to Eliott’s side, and lets out a huffed laugh when he tries to remove at least one of the blankets from Eliott’s hands, just to receive a high pitched whine from his boyfriend, who tightens his grip on the blankets. He curls up against Eliott’s form instead, squishing his face into Eliott’s covered neck.

The raindrops hitting the window lull him to sleep, and he definitely has to talk to Eliott about this, Lucas thinks as another tremor runs up his spine. He closes his eyes, inhales, and buries himself closer to Eliott.

He wakes up the next morning with a runny nose, to the surprise of no one.

***

The 8th time it happens, Lucas knows he has to stop stalling.

He’s started wearing hoodies and thick pajama pants to bed, and Eliott keeps giving him odd looks, like he can’t quite understand why Lucas is suddenly so keen in going to bed all clothed when they both know the clothes will be gone by the end of the night – and even after that, _it’s no use getting dressed again, since you know we’ll be going for a second round first thing in the morning anyway, Lucas._

Lucas doesn’t have the heart to say that,_ yes, well, you’re not the one suffering from a severe case of blanket hogging, are you, Eliott?_

So, no, he hasn’t said anything yet, although there’s been plenty opportunities throughout the whole week. It’s not Lucas’ fault though, that every time he has half a mind to say anything, Eliott will do something endearingly ridiculous like grin at him with that childlike expression he loves, eyebrows going up and down like he thinks he just said the funniest thing ever. Thus all Lucas’ thoughts fly out the window, and he’s left bare, an explicable wave of fondness rushing through his body.

Lucas is only human, and, well, really fucking gay, okay?

(Have you _seen_ Eliott?)

(Exactly.)

When he opens his eyes that same morning, he wakes up to an uncomfortable feeling and stiff muscles. He tries to ignore the tingly sensation at the back of his throat, lazily rolling over to Eliott’s side of the bed and burying his face on Eliott’s pillow, because Eliott’s scent always makes him feel better – he is aware he’s 100% whipped, okay? Does he care? No.

The alarm goes off for the second time in 10 minutes, making him groan – the sound muffled against the pillow that he’s still hugging - and roll over to his side again to turn it off. He gets up against his will, has to support himself on the bedside table when his knees buckle. He curses mentally because, fuck, he can’t afford to get a cold now. Not now, in the middle of the semester, now that his midterms are getting dangerously near.

Also, he’s a terrible patient.

He walks to the living room, knowing that’s where Eliott probably is, because he’s banned from entering the kitchen without adult supervision and he can’t hear the shower running, and that’s pretty much all the rooms in their new apartment. He finds Eliott there, sitting in the couch, one hand balancing the game controller as he reaches for a bowl with suspicious content inside with the other hand.

“No!”

Lucas dashes up to him, sliding the bowl far away from Eliott’s hands. Eliott startles, looking at him with a shocked face as he lets his hand fall to his lap wordlessly. Lucas looks down at the bowl, grimacing at what he sees.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

Lucas looks between Eliott and the bowl twice, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

“What _even_ the hell is that?”

Eliott’s face breaks into a sunshine smile at that, clearly proud of his work. Lucas doesn’t understand how his boyfriend – a generally smart and logical boy – thinks his creations are anything but atrocious.

One would think he’d learned his lesson after that one time he almost gave him food poisoning.

“Oh, it’s grilled watermelon!” he chirps, gesturing at the small squares of burnt watermelon. “I found the recipe in this cool website the other day, said it was a great snack. Good morning, baby.”

Lucas complies when Eliott tilts his chin up, silently asking for a kiss. He presses his mouth softly to Eliott’s pursed lips, smiling a little, before sitting next to him on the couch.

“Do we even own a grilling pan?”

“Well… no,” Eliott admits bashfully, tucking his chin into his chest. “But I’m a very creative person.”

“Do I even want to know?”

Eliott laughs softly at that, changing positions. He lays down on the couch, feet dangling off the edge and head resting on Lucas’ lap.

“I used the frying pan instead.” He admits as he draws small patterns on Lucas’ bare thighs with the pad of his fingers. “Figured it was the same thing, no? It’s basically the same thing.”

“There’s so many things wrong with that sentence I don’t even know where to start.”

He feels more than sees Eliott’s pout pressed into his skin, and he giggles softly, running his fingers through Eliott’s soft hair. Eliott lets out a sigh at that.

“Still, what did we say about you using the kitchen without parental guidance?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Eliott complains, pinching Lucas’ knee. Lucas yelps, still laughing, and bats Eliott’s hand away.

“Rude.”

Eliott half shrugs, takes Lucas’ hand in his and rests them on Lucas’ leg instead. They stay like that for a few minutes, basking in the morning light – not much, admittedly. The grey clouds take almost all of Paris’ sky – and enjoying each other’s company. Eliott buries himself deeper into Lucas - if that’s even possible- , and Lucas knows. He just knows his eyes are doing the weird heart thing Yann is always teasing him about.

Lucas loves him so much.

But enough is enough.

“I think we need to talk, Eliott.”

Eliott stills at that, the mindless patterns on Lucas’ leg stops, and Lucas sees how Eliott’s chest rises up with a big intake of breath but doesn’t go down.

“Is this when you tell me you want to break up?” Eliott jokes halfheartedly, but Lucas can hear the hesitation in his voice.

Lucas hates that it’s there. He hates it when Eliott feels insecure. But at the same time, he understands. He’s the same way.

Lucas shakes his head wordlessly, although he knows Eliott can’t see him, and drops a bruising kiss on Eliott’s hair.

“Never.”

He can see the tension leave Eliott’s hunched up shoulders, hears the sigh of relief he tries to cover up with a cough. He brushes Eliott’s hair off his eyes, palm lingering on his forehead for a second too long.

“Oof. Don’t ever start a conversation with those words, you little gremlin.”

Lucas gasps.

“Gremlin?! Who are you calling gremlin, you heathen?” Lucas exclaims indignantly, curling on in himself and caging Eliott between his legs. Eliott tries to set himself free, cackling when Lucas attacks his sides with playful fingers.

“It’s true!” Eliott defends himself between laughs. “You’re adorable most of the time, but you get cranky if you get fed or wet after midnight.”

“Oh God, shut the fuck up.” Lucas laughs against him, pushes his forehead against Eliott’s chest before sitting up, panting. He looks at Eliott’s disheveled hair, sees how he’s almost pushed them both off the couch, and laughs to himself again. Eliott chuckles next to him.

“Is this what they call getting sidetracked?” Eliott sighs, slumping against Lucas’ side, and circles Lucas’ neck with his arm, pulling him closer.

Lucas shrugs.

They stay silent again, trying to catch their breaths. Eliott keeps leaving butterflies kissing on Lucas’ hair and forehead, and Lucas would give everything to stay in this moment forever, with him tucked under Eliott’s arm, nose buried in his t-shirt and Eliott caressing every inch of skin he can reach over and over.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” Eliott quips in a moment later, hand still playing with the hem of Lucas’ shirt.

“Oh, yeah.” Lucas suddenly remembers, pulling away enough to be able to look at Eliott in the eye. “Okay, baby. I love you.”

Eliott snorts, giving him a weird look.

“I know?”

“I love you, but I swear to God if I have to wake up one more time freezing my ass off because you refuse to share the blankets I will kill you.”

“What?”

Eliott looks as, if not more, confused as a few moments ago.

“I’m sorry to be the one to say this to you, baby, but you’re the most ruthless blankets thief I’ve ever met. Where the fuck does all that strength come from, anyway? You’re literally asleep.”

Eliott preens at the thought of his boyfriend calling him strong, before his face changes into something akin to indignation when it dawns on what Lucas is saying here.

“No, I don’t!”

Lucas raises one eyebrow.

“Baby, I’ve seen it myself. It’s literally -3C outside right now. Please, we either buy more covers or you stop being the blanket thief.”

“I-I’m not!” Eliott splutters. “I would never. I always run hot at night, always have.”

“Might have to do with the fact that you bury yourself in at least 7 blankets.” Lucas answers in a deadpan tone, unimpressed.

“I-“ Eliott falters, looking at Lucas with wide, guilty eyes as the realization hits him. “Shit, I do?”

Lucas nods solemnly, trying not to burst into laughter at the completely heartbreaking expression that passes through Eliott’s face. He has to restrain himself from snogging the living shit out of his boyfriend right then and there, after seeing how worried he seems to be about how he’s apparently been depriving him from being warm at night.

“So that’s why you started going to bed fully clothed- I am so sorry, baby.” Eliott apologizes, taking Lucas into his arms and hugging him to his chest. Lucas isn’t complaining. “Why didn’t you say something before? You’ve been doing that for two weeks at least.”

Lucas half shrugs, and his voice comes muffled from where his face is squished into Eliott’s neck.

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Yes it is, you were cold! And I didn’t even notice. I’m the worst boyfriend ever.”

Lucas whines low at that, moving his arms to encircle Eliott’s waist, and squeezes his hips.

“You are the best boyfriend, shut up.” He punctuates every word with a kiss to Eliott’s neck, basking in the way Eliott giggles after each one. “And well, while we’re being honest here…”

“What? Don’t tell me I use up all the hot water now, too?”

“We literally shower together, Eliott.” He snorts at Eliott’s muttered _oh, yeah, _shaking his head before his demeanor turns slightly shy. “No, no it’s not that. It’s just that, well- You can’t laugh, okay?”

“I would never.”

“Right.”

“Now when it matters to you, I wouldn’t. And this is obviously bothering you. So. I won’t laugh, I promise.” He emphasizes the last sentence with a kiss his forehead, hand brushing back his hair and cradling his cheekbone.

“Okay well, so sleeping at night with no blankets sucks, obviously. But also, uh- when you get into your burrito mode, it’s like I can’t get you out of there? And, well- This is going to sound stupid, but not waking up to having your arms around me is something I’ve learnt I absolutely despise.”

Eliott’s face then does that thing that makes Lucas’ heart hammer against his ribcage, like his smile turns softer, his eyes light up even more brightly than before, and he looks at Lucas with so much love that it punches the breath out of Lucas.

“Lucas…” Eliott whispers before closing the distance between their lips, kissing him softly, carefully, bottom lip slotting perfectly between Lucas’ lips, and it never fails him to leave him astonished – how Eliott kisses him like this, like he’s something worth keeping. Like they love each other.

But then Lucas straddles his lap, and when he woke up he felt slightly disappointed that he didn’t get that round two Eliott is always speaking of, but he has a feeling he’s a about to.

***

The next time Lucas wakes up in the middle of the night, it’s because his leg is freezing. He opens his eyes slowly, sees how he’s lying on the edge of the bed, almost off it, and immediately moves closer to Eliott.

Just before he falls asleep again, he feels Eliott move his arm to drape the covers over Lucas’ leg before settling it against Lucas’ tummy, and a soft kiss is pressed against the back of his neck just as Eliott tightens his grip on Lucas’ middle.

Lucas falls asleep.


End file.
